


Morning

by Titanoktonon



Series: Eirika and L'Arachel are Lovers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanoktonon/pseuds/Titanoktonon
Summary: Basically a prequel to Of Light and Love. Eirika and L'Arachel get ready for the day while flirting.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to wright another piece of Eirika/L'Arachel. I admit that I had no idea how this would go while I was writing it, but it ended up being a prequel to my first fic, Of Light and Love. Also, it took like six hours to write, since I was distracted by YouTube and didn't have a concrete idea of what would happen anyway.

“Wake up, Eirika.”  
“Hrmmm…”  
“It’s morning, wake up.”

Finally, Eirika rolled toward the voice on her other side to face her wife. Wife…

Of course! Her eyes flew open, and she saw, in all her radiant glory, the princess of Rausten, L’Arachel. The morning sun behind her illuminated the chartreuse, wavy tresses that spangled her shoulder into an umber alpenglow. Eirika reached over and placed her palm on L’Arachel’s cheek, looking into her emerald eyes, still with hints of sleep in the corners. L’Arachel smiled and brought her hand up to place it on Eirika’s.

“Good morning, my light,” Eirika said, returning the smile.  
“It’s wonderful to have you awake, my love,” L’Arachel returned.

Slowly, the two slid closer until the distance between their heads reached zero for a moment, their eyelids shutting for the same time.

* * *

“Ready, L’Arachel?” asked Eirika, as she found the hair brush and some ribbons.  
L’Arachel sat down on the bed and faced the head.  
“Certainly, my dear.”

Eirika sat behind her and started slipping the brush through her hair. She always marveled at the difference between her own straight hair and her beloved’s wavy hair. The way it wraps around the teeth of the brush as it passes through, then springs back to its natural state, as if to say, “you cannot conquer me!” 

“Hee-hee!” Eirika giggled. That would be just like L’Arachel; indominable.  
“Did you find something funny, darling?” L’Arachel asked with bemusement. Her expression suddenly darkened.  
“It’s not…Falling out is it?”  
“It’s not, it’s not! I was just thinking your hair has the same personality as you have!” Eirika assuaged her fears.  
“Now, do you want the ultramarine ribbon or the vermillion one?”  
“That’s a relief! How about the ultramarine one today?”  
“Okay!” Eirika replied cheerily and threaded the ribbon through her hair.  
“And there we go,” she said, as she tied the last knot in the ribbon.  
“Thank you, as always. Now it’s your turn, my lovely!” said L’Arachel, as she turned around and held out her hand for the brush.  
“Here you go,” Eirika relinquished the brush, then faced the foot of the bed.

L’Arachel started brushing the smooth, straight hair of her partner.

“So, what do you have to do today?” she started. “I have a meeting in an hour, then Uncle will be teaching me more of what I need to know to be ready for ruling.”  
“I have some documents that brother sent over by Pegasus yesterday evening. He’s certainly doing better at his clerical duties now. He only sent about a day’s worth this time,” Eirika mused, as she leaned closer.  
“Brother-in-law certainly has improved. I do hope he soon reaches the point where he doesn’t require you to fly home so often to help. I really miss you when you’re gone” lamented L’Arachel. She stopped brushing Eirika’s hair, wrapped her arms around her, and pressed a kiss to the back of Eirika’s head.  
Eirika turned around in her arms and reciprocated the affections.   
“It won’t be long now; Innes has been there the last few times I returned, giving brother lessons on politics and policy.”  
“I hope so… But I digress, let’s continue,” L’Arachel begrudgingly remarked.

Eirika turned back, and L’Arachel went back to brushing in silence.

“You know…When you first asked me out, I was ecstatic. But then I realized that, since you are the only princess of Rausten, you would be the one to inherit the Theocracy. That means that if I wanted to be with you, I would have to go with you. When I accepted, I swore to Renais that I would help brother to be the ruler that our country needs. He needs to be able to do this by himself, and he always hated the responsibility. I suppose the only good things to come from the war is his newfound sense of responsibility…And meeting you,” Eirika blushed.

L’Arachel face performed a convincing mimicry of an apple and her hands stopped moving.

“Is that right? I’m glad you put in so much thought into it, even before we had planned to get married,” she started brushing again.  
“Oh L’Arachel, I wanted to be with you since I first saw you in Za’Ha Woods, and I wanted to marry you since we first fought side by side and you saved my life in the infested fort on the way to Caer Peyln. I kept quiet because we were fighting for our lives back then and was planning to confess after we were safe. Finding that you were the heir to Rausten delayed up that plan and was going to take my time finding out your type. I guess I didn’t need to be subtle,” Eirika chuckled.  
“I suppose not!” L’Arachel laughed along, then stopped brushing.  
“Alas, it seems your hair is already sorted! How I would that I could continue touching it!” L’Arachel bemoaned. “But I must be off to my meeting! What do you think of my new robes?”  
“Thank you, L’Arachel. Your new robes are lovely. Now you’d better hurry! I will be here working on documents ‘til noon, then we can have lunch together. I love you!”  
“I love you too, Eirika! And it’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I had any glaring error of any kind!  
> Also, I just had to use the word "Alpenglow."


End file.
